


Negan 250 Word Challenge

by Negan_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Negan, Cuddly Negan, F/M, Fluff, Negan's POV, Out of context Negan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: A collection of Negan drabbles in 250 words or fewer each inspired by a single word prompt.





	1. Beard

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything at all before so be nice! I would appreciate feedback but please bear in mind I'm a complete novice and I don't know what the hell I'm doing!  
> Also, a couple are slightly over 250 words but I'm trying my best.

You woke up wondering where the fuck you were.  And then the memories of last night came flooding back to you as you felt Negan's beard brush against your shoulder.

'Hey baby' he mumbled in his deep deep voice.  The sound reverberated around inside you and you wondered if he was up for round two - more like round six but whatever, who was counting!

'Morning' you replied.

'Shit you're fucking hot when you're all sleepy still' Negan said as he cuddled you from behind.  'You know I always sleep a shit load better when I have you here with me.  Maybe I need to keep you here full time!'  You could feel him smiling against your neck.

'I wonder how the others would feel about that!' You mused.  'They're already jealous I'm the only wife you let stay the night!'

'Who gives a fuck Doll' Negan said.  'I make the fucking rules and I might just be getting bored with some of them others'

You'd be lying if you didn't wish you were his only wife but hey, in this world you took what you could fucking get.

Being in Negan's arms was your favourite place to be.  How did he make you feel so safe?  He was so big he made you feel like a tiny doll all wrapped up in his arms.

You rolled over, facing him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.  He returned the kiss with just a hint of neediness and a gentle roll of his hips, making you perfectly aware that he was indeed up for round two!


	2. Glasses

Why the hell did you always have to get everywhere so goddamn early.  You had 20 minutes before class was due to start.  It wouldn't have been so bad if you weren't the only student in there, and the professor sitting at the front wasn't the most beautiful thing you had ever laid eyes on.

 _Holy shit_.  How were you ever going to be able to concentrate?  Math wasn't your strong suit on the best of days.  Never mind when this _GOD_ was sitting there looking at you through his black framed glasses.

His dark hair was pushed back and his chin was graced with greying stubble.  You wondered what it would feel like brushing against your skin... _Shit.  Stop with the dirty thoughts already!_

You caught his eye and he offered a half smile.  You blushed in response and his smile broadened slightly.  His tongue slipped out of his mouth and brushed his bottom lip before sliding back inside.

 _Well Fuck._ Why did you have to sit so close to the front.

He looked back down at his desk leaving you feeling flustered.  Whilst trying to get a grip of your wayward thoughts a movement next to you broke you out of your daydream.  There he was smiling down at you with a twinkle in his eye. _Good Lord this man is tall._   You felt tiny sitting at your desk dwarfed by this beautiful thing stood in front of you.

You were considering saying something when he saved you the trouble.

"Hi. I'm Negan...."


	3. Beer

"Who the fuck is that?" You ask Simon, your right hand man.

"Can't remember her name, we picked her up the other day in the woods.  I think she's had a pretty rough time, she was kind of out of it....you know, weak and dehydrated"

You had never seen a more beautiful sight in your life.   _You imagine yourself buried deep inside her._    _Fuck_.  Your cock twitched in response to your dirty thoughts.

"Have her come by my room in an hour" you tell Simon.

"Sure thing, Negan.”

Back in your room you await the new girl.  You have a couple beers chilling in the refrigerator ready.

You've been thinking for a while that you need a new wife.  And fuck, if this new girl hasn't got you all kinds of worked up.   _Hell_ , you can see yourself becoming a one woman man if this _Goddess_ will allow you to make her your wife.

You are aroused at the thought of her being in your room in just a few short minutes.  You decide to open a beer to calm yourself.  You feel nervous.   _What the fuck?!_ "Calm down man" You tell yourself.

There's a knock at the door.  Giving yourself a shake, you pull the door wide open and give the girl your best panty-melting grin.  She's looking up at you through long eyelashes.  She's smaller than she looked outside, barely reaching your shoulder.  She's beautiful.   _Oh the things you could do to this tiny little thing....._


	4. Cooking

Tonight was the night.  Your first date with Negan.  You'd started your new job a month ago and Negan had been the first to introduce himself.  You'd blushed like a crazy schoolgirl when this tall, dark, beautiful man had walked right up to you and said "Hey there beautiful, I'm Negan."

The two of you had been mildly flirting for a couple weeks when he finally asked you on a date.  You'd refused at first telling him you thought it was a bad idea since you worked together.  "You'll change your mind baby, I fuckin' know it." Negan drawled.

Needless to say, you did change your mind.  He's a fucking charmer and you couldn't resist him.

You stood outside Negan's apartment waiting for him to answer the door.  He'd wanted to cook you spaghetti for your first date.  You weren't complaining, you loved when the guy did the cooking!

Negan pulled the door open.   _Fucking hell this guy is hot..._ There he was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt, unbuttoned enough to show some of his chest hair.   _Fuck_.  You were overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him.  So you did, catching him off-guard.  He grabbed onto your waist and kissed you back - _thank fuck for that, or you'd have died of embarrassment_ \- and emitted a soft groan in the back of his throat.

"Fucking hell baby" Negan said with a chuckle, "I've been wanting to do that for weeks."


	5. Rain

You were soaked to the skin.  It really hadn't been a good idea to wear shorts and a tank top.   _Especially a fucking white one!_   Your nipples were showing through your shirt like fucking beacons.  You'd only gone out to stretch your legs.  Its fucking boring being stuck inside all the time.

Negan was going to be mad when he found out you'd gone out alone.  You didn't like angry Negan.  Thankfully you'd never been on the receiving end of his temper.   _Yet_.

You reached the gate just as Negan came over to speak to Fat Joey.   _Shit_.  No delaying the inevitable then!

Joeys eyes went wide as he took in the sight of you in your wet shirt.  Negan smacked him across the face.  "Eyes down fucker" he shouted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing out here all alone?"  He yelled.  He was mad, but you could see desire in his eyes as he looked you up and down.

"I'm sorry Negan, I just..."

"Shut the fuck up and come with me" he said as he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you along.

"How the fuck am I meant to carry on with Saviour shit when I see you looking like that?!  I'm so fucking hard right now I can't even think straight."

_Shit!_

He pushed you inside his bedroom and closed the door.  He paused a moment, looking at you with a hunger you hadn't seen before.  "Look. At. You." he said with a little tilt of his head.


	6. Ice

"Don't move sweetheart, I'll be back"

Negan left you naked on his bed.   _Where the hell is he going?_ You ask yourself.   _He better not be long._   He'd been teasing you for a half hour already and you were hot and needy.

You let your fingers gently brush over yourself, continuing the teasing Negan had started.   _Fucking hell Negan, get back here already!_

You heard the door handle turning and Negan stepped inside.  "Holy hell baby, what a fucking sight you are!"

"Get over here Negan, where the hell did you go?"  You say between moans.

Negan pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his beautiful chest, covered in dark hair.  He unbuckles his belt & pants highlighting his lack of underwear.  You can see the hair on his belly disappearing below his open pants and the thought of what's still hidden turns you on even more.   _God, he's so manly..._

He grabs his whisky from the table and drops in some of the ice cubes he's brought back.  "Maybe we should cool you off a little.."

He sips his drink taking an ice cube into his mouth and kneels above you bending his head down to place gentle kisses on your belly.  He moves over to each hipbone and drops small pieces of ice onto your skin.  You writhe underneath him loving the hot/cold sensation.  He swallows his drink and looks up at you with dark eyes.  Then his mouth is on you, in just the right spot...

_FUCK_....


	7. Coffee

"Oh god Negan!   _FUCK!"_

You'd been fucked by Negan before, but he was on fire today!  He had made sure you were thoroughly ready to take his sizeable member before he started fucking you.  The way his tongue had worked over your clit had driven you nearly insane.  He hovered over you, naked, his thick cock buried deep inside you.  His hair was messy and hung slightly over his forehead.  He slid almost completely out of your soaking wet pussy then slammed back in, filling you completely.

You started to grind your hips against his in a desperate attempt to achieve your release.  "Fuck baby you are _horny_ today!"  Negan smiled against your neck.

He flipped the two of you over and you sat up on his cock allowing him to reach even deeper inside you, _if that was even possible.._

"Fuck me" he urged.   _SHIT!_   Gripping Negan's broad shoulders, you rode him hard, grinding against him with each thrust.  His beautiful face was a picture of ecstasy, his eyes rolling back in his head while he bucked against you matching your rhythm.

Heat was building inside you, as you clenched around Negan's swollen cock.

"Open your eyes sweetheart.  Come for me" he demanded.  His deep voice sending you over the edge as he reached his own climax.

You rode Negan's cock through the waves of your orgasm and squeezed him until he could take no more.  "Fuck baby, that was some _strong_ coffee you had this morning!"


	8. ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you the prompt for this one...you'll figure it out but it'd ruin it if I tell you first!!

You were on your knees in front of him.  You unbuttoned his pants and slid your hands down into them, inside his underwear and over his tight ass.  As you eased his pants down, his thick cock bounced free, a bead of pre-cum glistening on the head.  Unable to hold back, you licked at his throbbing dick, eliciting a groan from deep in Negan's chest. 

Your hands moved to cup his balls and gently began to stroke and knead them, while you continued to swirl your tongue up and down the length of his manhood. 

"Damn baby, that mouth of yours is begging to be fucked."  Negan's voice was husky as he gripped the back of your head with his big hands.  He thrust himself into your mouth, making you gag as his cock hit the back of your throat.  "Oh, _fuck_ yeah" he moaned as you sucked hard.  His deep voice heightened your arousal and you could feel your panties becoming damp.

You looked up at him, his expression showing just how much he was enjoying this.  His breathing picked up and you could tell he was close.  He gripped your neck almost painfully as he growled your name through his orgasm.

You were licking him clean when you felt a hand on your thigh and warm breath on your face, "Well I sure as _SHIT_ want to know what the hell you've been dreaming about girl!" Negan said with a smirk on his face.

_FUCK!_

 

  
By the way it's 'Dream'!!


	9. Train

As you jogged on the treadmill you could see Negan in the mirror. He reached up to adjust the stereo on the wall and as his shirt lifted you could see the dark hair on his stomach disappearing below his low slung trackies. _Fuck!_ He was so hot!

  
Lost in your thoughts, you missed your footing and slid right off the back of the treadmill smacking your head on the floor. "Fuck! Are you ok?!" Negan asked, and was beside you in a heartbeat.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" you muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey now sweetheart, don't be" Negan said softly. "Let me just have a quick look at this bump".

  
He tenderly brushed the hair off your forehead and frowned when he saw the bruise that was developing. "Is it bad?" You asked, trying to focus on anything other than the feeling of his hand cradling your face.

"Nah baby, you'll live" he drawled, leaning down and placing a kiss on your head. You closed your eyes and a soft moan escaped your lips. _Shit_. When you opened them, they locked with Negan's deep brown eyes. He smiled at you, opening his mouth just enough to let his tongue slip out and brush his bottom lip. The motion made you hum in appreciation. Negan helped you sit up, his hand not leaving your face. He put his lips against your ear and mumbled "if you keep making those noises baby, I'm not sure I can behave myself."


	10. Belt..........Cereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off with Belt as the prompt but I got carried away and couldn't shrink it to 250 words......so I carried on and finished with another prompt!!

You giggled as you tumbled out of the cab. Negan right behind you. The driver had reached his limit of listening to the two of you kissing and moaning. Luckily you were only a couple blocks from your apartment.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard sweetheart, you're gonna be sore for days" Negan mumbled in your ear as you tried to get your key in the lock. _Fuck_. Your panties were soaked, after all the teasing in the cab you were SO ready to be fucked.

"Bring it on, big man" you goaded, knowing Negan loved to be challenged.

"Oh Baby!" Negan growled as he lifted you over his shoulder and carried you into your bedroom. He all but threw you on the bed and made quick work of taking off your clothes. You lay there watching him remove his shirt, then his belt, with which he proceeded to tie your hands to the metal bars of your headboard.

 _Fuck_. You were so turned on you thought you might come before he even touched you.

Once Negan had removed his pants and underwear he nestled between your legs. "Fuck, doll. You are so fucking wet, I bet you're gagging for my cock to be inside you" he said as he stroked his dick, nudging your wetness with the tip. It was so fucking hot when he touched himself. Watching him only added to your arousal and you whimpered and lifted your hips to meet the head of his cock.

"Please Negan." You begged. Before you had even finished speaking he thrust himself inside you, deeper than you'd ever felt. At the same time he pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger. The delicious pressure had you right on the edge. The moan that came from deep inside you prompted Negan to kiss you hard. You returned the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip, desperate for him to give you permission to come. He groaned loudly and fucked you harder than you ever remembered before.

He released your lips and commanded "Come for me. Now." And bit down onto your jaw. You exploded around his throbbing cock and screamed his name, clawing at his back with your fingernails. Almost immediately he jerked inside you and filled you with his hot seed, the sound of your name on his lips muffled against your neck.

When the shuddering subsided, he lifted his head and kissed your lips. "You're so beautiful" he told you quietly, "especially when you're thoroughly fucked" he added with a wink. He unbuckled his belt from the headboard allowing you to run your fingers through his chest hair. God you loved his chest hair...

"Well...I'm fucking hungry now doll." Negan said breaking you out of your daydream. "You got any cereal in this place??"


End file.
